


Malec in slow motion (fanvid)

by magiquemalec (Lliaq)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, and like 5 seconds of angst, in slow motion, it's literally just them being stupidly in love for 4 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lliaq/pseuds/magiquemalec
Summary: Sometimes you just need to slow down and smell the roses





	Malec in slow motion (fanvid)




End file.
